


Sunburn

by netweight



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bruises, Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under an inescapable sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

There are bruises on their skin sometimes. Imprints left behind, finger shaped stains, light ghosts. Mottled brown and blue and grey. In the back of their hands and the inside of their arms. Fading indigo like they're desert people under an inescapable sun.

They notice them while typing away at the computer, reaching for a fresh pot of coffee, going over budgets. They pause for a moment, frowning curiosity and casual dismissiveness and focused interest.

They don't know yet. The skin lies, back to golden and cream and pale, unblemished too soon.

Beneath it, the marks linger. The scars were always going to be bone deep.


End file.
